Eternal Rights
by Angry Paradox
Summary: Dream as if you'll live forever. Live as if you'll die today." But what if I do live forever, and what if I know I won't die today? Sakura centric. Quote by James Deen -VAMPIRES-
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_Clack, click, clack…_

_The rosette girl could here the faintest sign of her maiden's carriage of two grand stallions coming closer. She was to follow her fair haired maiden to a ball and wait on her every need._

'_This is what I have been trying to do all along,' the pink haired errand girl had been thinking to herself, 'I have to be able to serve Ino-sama's every need, but I can't do that till I show that even though I am of young age, I can still take care of myself and my masters, whatever the task may be…'_

_But deep inside the pink haired sixteen-year-old's subconscious, she knew that she was just repeating what was drilled into her head by her step-mother._

"_Sakura, you filth. You must obey your master. You are nothing but a dirty nuisance, and to repay me for letting you even live this far, you must obey my daughter, Ino." She had told the pink haired girl repetitively when the girl was younger. The pink haired girl was naïve to the world around her and had not learned what it is like to be lied to, and naturally, believed her step mother and trained rigorously to be able to please Lady Ino._

_An outsider might think that the pink haired girl know as Sakura was an innocent girl, without the luxuries of the Lady she obeys. Transient thoughts would enter their minds about approaching her, Sakura, not the Lady, but mysteriously, they were dashed down by an outside force unknown to the outsider._

_Sakura breathed in deeply and narrowed her eyes nervously."Ino-hime? The carriage has arrived." She called out softly, her voice sounding like the dripping of honey and equally as sweet._

_Sakura quickly strode to the door and opened it. Out walked the elegant and stunning blonde haired Lady. Her hair was a beautiful, golden blonde that seemed to curl in on itself at the slightest movement. She had pale, blue eyes placed on a face of pale cream with an upturned nose and full, pink lips. Her eyes were lined with a beautiful shade of blue, as deep as the ocean blue that matched the lace on her corseted red dress of the finest silk. The dress lied on Ino's tall, graceful body. _

'_She might as well be a Goddess compared to me.' Often thought many of the girls in the village, for they could never compare to Ino._

_But everyone has a flaw._

"_Sakura, open the door to the carriage, would you?" her voice was as silky as Japanese silk kimonos, and sounded like the high-pitched, beautiful sound of flutes, but her tone was as dangerous as a cobra's tendency strike._

"_Yes, my lady." Sakura murmured fearfully._

_As Sakura lifted Ino's dress skirt so she could climb into the carriage, a wind whispered to her:_

'_Come to me, koi.'_

_Sakura gasped and turned her head to the direction that the wind had come from but saw nothing that would raise suspicion. Subsequently, a more powerful gust of wind tackled Sakura and her charge, which in turn, caused Ino's festive bonnet to fly away._

"_Sakura, be a dear and go get my bonnet. Be damned if you don't." Ino gave a sickening smile._

"_Yes ma'am." Sakura replied, inwardly recoiling from Ino's threat._

_Sakura quickly rushed into the ally way where the bonnet was last seen entering. The only thing to be heard was Sakura's ragged breathing and the sound of her echoing footsteps. Moss littered the floor and the distinct sound of scurrying paws could be heard if the girl had been able to hear over her hearts loud heartbeats._

"_Excuse me miss, are you looking for this?" said a masculine voice._

_Sakura, startled, turned around swiftly, almost tumbling over if the stranger hadn't caught her. Sakura's body was flush against his, and she could hear his chuckles as well as feel their vibration through the suddenly too thinness of their clothes. Sakura snapped out of her daze then, when she smelt an odd scent of almonds and honey. She quickly straitened and looked up to thank the man. As she drew a breath to speak the, Sakura quickly threw her breath back out as her viridian eyes landed on the handsome face of the man before her._

'_He must be a lord.' Sakura thought, gaping at his handsome and aristocratic features._

_He was dark haired and had strange, crimson eyes of the most beautiful shade. He was wearing a silk black shirt tucked into a pair of black pants. He had a coat on, which gave way to where he was from, which instantly spiked fear into her heart._

'_He is from Akatsuki's territory.' She thought, quickly ducking her head into a bow._

"_Thank you for bringing me m-my Lady's bonnet." she spoke softly, trying hard not to be rude to the foreigner._

"_It was no bother at all." He replied in a deep voice that held all the power and command of a lion's roar, but all the gentleness of a kitten's meow._

_Sakura then jumped as he lifted her chin up gracefully, making her look up in fear, meeting his gaze in the process. For what not many commoners know, but what Sakura overheard from eavesdropping a couple years back, Akatsuki's court was full of vampires. But it wasn't bad enough that these vampires were higher up in the monarchy, no, they all had special abilities, from specialists in explosions to being able to predict the future; these vampires were nothing to mock at._

"_What is your name, koi?" he spoke, his breath fanning her face. She stiffened as a spark shot up and down her body. In the distance, she could hear Ino's yell of frustration._

"_M-my name i-is Sakura." She stuttered, unknowing of what to do next as she shivered in fear._

"_Sakura, hm? That is quite fitting, koi." He smiled. _

_Suddenly, Sakura realized that he called her the same name the wind called her._

"_Were you the one who called me koi earlier?" she blurted out, her moment of curiosity winning over control of her mouth. She blushed slightly._

"_Hn. Yes, I was my little koi." Those were the last words Sakura heard before a soul splitting scream escaped her mouth. She felt as if hot iron was puncturing the juncture between her shoulder and neck. The pain was of something she never had experienced, and as her lifeblood fell from her wound, the man from Akatsuki licked it up, having no guilty thoughts and only the taste of Sakura's delicious blood filling his mind._

'_This blood,' he thought, 'is something I've never tasted before. It seems like she may be a gifted one.' He smiled in bliss as he pulled away and lick the wound clean. Just as quickly as he opened the wound, it sealed of, leaving nothing behind proving that he was there except for the character for moon._

'_Koi, we shall meet again when your transformation is complete.'_

_He thought sinisterly, leaving the crying girl unconscious on the ground, in the ally with her master's bonnet clutched in between her fingers._

_Sakura felt herself be put down, and she was inwardly cheering, having the hot iron out of her neck. Her tears fell continuously, however, and in the pit of her stomach, she knew that something was wrong. And with those last thoughts, she fell into unconsciousness. _

_Sakura opened her eyes, to find herself floating in the abysmal darkness of her mind._

"_Where am I?" she thought, only to have her thoughts echo out loud. She found that she could not speak and could only communicate with her thoughts. Suddenly, images began to flicker in front of her eyes. Painful images. She was remembering her most painful memories._

* * *

"_**Sakura! Come over hear." A man that seemed in his thirties called out to a five year old Sakura.**_

"_**Yes, father?" she called in return, running towards her father excitedly. It was her birthday. She was finally old enough to go to school. Her mother was smiling kindly at Sakura while her father was holding something behind his back.**_

"_**Honey, we have some news to tell you." Her mother's honeyed voice spoke softly. She looked to her husband for him to continue to reveal the package behind him. It opened up to reveal a porcelain doll.**_

_**Te doll had pale features, with light blue eyes and thick auburn hair. It was dressed in a Japanese kimono with the traditional shoes they wore.**_

"_**Mother, father. It is beautiful." The young girl gasped, tears filling her eyes as she pondered on what to name the doll.**_

_**Suddenly, the peace that had sustained such naïve thoughts in the little girls head were dashed by the rumbling of horses hooves.**_

"_**Sakura, go hide." Both her father and her mother screamed as gun shot was heard and flames were already licking the village clean.**_

"_**No, you guys will be-"Sakura's sentence was cut off as a flaming arrow landed in between her parents and herself. Two gunshots were heard. Her father was down.**_

"_**FATHER!" Sakura screamed. Her mother ran through the flurry of flames, hovering over her daughter's body and whimpering frantically. Another gunshot was heard. Sakura felt some liquid drop onto her head. She looked up to see her mothers eyes rolling to the back of her had as she collapsed onto Sakura. The shot went straight through her head.**_

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

In a cold sweat, I jumped out of bed, landing clumsily on the floor.

"I had that dream again." I whispered to myself, feeling tears flowing freely down my face. It's been centuries, literally, since tat day, and I was still running away. From what? From my past, and from my future.

This is the life of the vampire: Sakura Haruno.

**A/N: Okay, so this idea has been rolling around in my head ever since I read Twilight by Stephenie Meyer (a must read for vampire fans everywhere) and Vampire Knight (another must read) Anyway, I just wanna know if anyone might want this story to actually continue. So vote yes or no, please!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: What's up??? I haven't been on in forever and I apologize for that! Writers block, but this is a poem that I wrote, please don't copy it!!! Thanks! I probably won't be entering anymore stories until early to mid June, but here is some good and long [well, long for an author like me] stuff for you until then!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto-san does, but I do own this poem.**

* * *

Emotions are experienced as different shades of gray  
The darkest of gray is that of heart-shattering sadness  
It's dark depths swirling and curling to grasp your mind  
But every emotion is a double-edged sword  
For sadness may be the lightest of grays and could bring relief  
For a love may have shattered the others heart  
But all the insignificant pieces can love enough to put itself back together  
And only with the acceptance that the love is no more  
Will the heart-shattering sadness elope into the relief, the lightest of grays  
Where ones heart would acknowledge the bright white of happiness

But for some, their face is a blank canvas  
Whitewashed in faux happiness, a façade  
But all paint, whether it's the whitewash of happiness  
Or the colorless black dye that taints one's soul,  
All paint chips off and reveals the real undertone  
The undertone could be that of the darkest gray  
Depression, sadness, grief, sorrow, unhappiness  
And the blackest of colors, the color of shadows  
Hate, anger, fury, rage, resentment, and jealousy  
My face is the whitewashed wall that has become my life

Body language tells a lot about a person, their emotions  
Simple gestures, hand motions, and flickers of their eyes  
The perspiration appearing on their forehead, glistening  
Their breathing changing rapidly from quiet to harsh  
The color on their face, flushing pale and then gaining a rose-tint  
Thrumming their fingers in anticipation, ba-bump, ba-bump  
Twisting and wringing of their wrists, twiddling of thumbs  
All are simple gestures with simple meanings, but could mean different things  
The biting of nails as they nervously await for predictable news  
Body language tells the truth when lies are in the cover of your ears

Emotions are so simple, convoluted, too, in a way  
A paradox of complications, where the truth is unclear  
And lies are distorted into artificial truths and thought out to be true  
Where the sun shines in the night  
How the evergreens grow in the desert  
When the anger brings out happiness in others  
A never-ending paradox, irony, contradictions  
The human mind is a paradox in itself

- - -

I sighed quietly, putting my pencil down and rubbing my hands together, the friction not warming them in the least. I sighed wearily, closing the purple composition book with a silent thud, and placed it on the nightstand beside my bed. I silently closed my eyes, awaiting for sleep's sweet oblivion to come and whisk me away to unconsciousness. It seemed that time would not come fast enough, and I found myself thinking of my eternal life so far.

Eternal; a word usually meaning everlasting. Without an end. But what does it mean to me?

It means damnation.

Most people never know when they will die. Most believe that death could be waiting around the corner, so they live life to the fullest.

For me, I never feel the thrill of death. I don't even know if I can die, but somehow, in the strange, abysmal world, I know when others will die. I know how, and why, and when everyone dies. Yet, I can't see my own death. Other vampires, I can see. They all die by their creator's hands. I'm guessing it's the only way. And oddly enough, I can tell when those people would have met me before they died, if they even meet me at all. I can also figure out their names and ages while looking into there future deaths. It is as much a gift as it is a curse.

Damnation. That is my punishment. For what, I don't know. For a deed I had done as a human or for a deed I would have done in the future if I stayed human, who knows. Eternal life is what almost every human lust for- all the humans that I met, anyway-, the power to live forever and watch decades go by. Wars pass by and depression moves by in a jog. But I am standing in one place, stuck till somehow, I can free myself, or someone else frees me. Over the long, period of time that I have been stuck, and to this day, I remain stuck, I have participated in three wars. All were deadly and for this piece of shit people call a country. I guess now, you can tell where I lived, years ago, if you could call what I am doing living. My hypnotic, jade eyes are trained in the art of strategies, calculations, and death. I've seen more death than anyone would live to see. I've lost generals, friends, neighbors, and presidents. Regular humans would have committed suicide by now.

I have seen the humans' technology advance dramatically between World War I and World War II. The mustard gas, pistols, and hand guns of World War I were replaced by grenades, machine guns, and tanks. Ah, and in World War II, the ever so destructive Nuclear Bomb was created. Very destructive. At the time, my mind still concentrated on my studies at medicine, but my wide, sidetracked mind had thought some arbitrary suicidal thoughts.

_Could this new invention actually kill me?_ I had thought at the time.

My suicidal thoughts eventually got the best of me and I had to try the new weapon out, to see if I was really as indestructible as I thought. I had traveled to a Nevada desert in the 1950's, where a nuclear bomb was going to be tested. I was excitedly waiting for the explosion to take place, far enough away for people to think I was a mirage caused by the Nevada heat, but close enough to the bomb to feel the blunt of the explosion. So basically, I was right behind the bomb after it was placed. With my strong vision, I could see the scientists, almost five miles away, across the vast expanse of the flat, arid desert, preparing their testing utensils and tinted binoculars for the viewing. I could hear them counting down excitedly, testing the weak bomb, only an experiment for the actual shell.

_Five, four, three, two, one..._

The fiery explosion had thrown me quite a distance. A distance so far that I could actually see the mushroom-like cloud form above me. The sulfur and debris irritated my eyes, and I squinted at my forearms to inspect the damage. All I found was the pale flawlessness of my marble skin. Once I landed, I dusted my self off, realizing with horror, and a slightly sarcastic humor, that the fire had burned off my clothes.

I can just hear your thoughts right now, and I am only _slightly _sadistic, or masochistic, or whatever you want to call it. As for now, I live in my hometown, or should I say my birth-town. The town that I was born in was called Konoha, and it was located in what is called Japan in this time. I was born many centuries ago, before America was colonized. I was a slave girl, basically, who had lost her father and mother in Japan. My father, Haruno Daisuke, had two wives, as was the norm of any family. I was his only daughter from my mother, Haruno Akane. He also had another child around my age from his other wife, who chose to keep her maiden name: Yamanaka Kasumi. Once my father and mother died, she took our house over, and enslaved me to serve her daughter, the lovely Ino. We had traveled to England, for there was an offer of marriage to Ino, and the family had money to spare, so the miserly Kasumi was naturally attracted to him. Once we had gotten there, my eternal life had begun.

I sighed again, my eyes closed for the night as I entered the darkness of my own mind, my dreamless sleep undisturbed till the next morn...

* * *

I awoke groggily, rubbing away the sleep-sands from my emerald eyes as I stretched like a cat, my back arching and my arms reaching above me.

Now, there are many myths that humans have developed in the past centuries about vampires that are false. It gives them a feeling of safety, as if they had a sporting chance of beating us if they had to. I scoffed quietly. _Idiots. _For example, the myth of how we were created is false. Vampires can't just run around willy-nilly, biting everyone who wanted to become a vampire. If that were the case, we would have an over-population of vampires on Earth. Long ago, much too far for any history to remember, there was a man. The man had a... god-complex, for lack of a better phrase. He had wanted to create a... super race, a being far more _superior _than the humans that God had created. However, he couldn't do this alone, for he is still a regular mortal. Later on, after years of research, he had finally had the characteristics that his super race would have. He then journeyed to far away lands, to seek the help of the legendary Tailed Beasts. They didn't like messing around with the natural nature of Earth and her creatures, for the beasts are spiritual beings, as in they have no form, and are neither good nor evil, but are somehow nuetral, or rather, much more like the Independents of the U.S. Democracy, with beliefs changing from time to time, but the man had made an offer the Tailed Beasts could not refuse. In exchange for the ability to make this super being, the Beasts would get ninevessels, the first nine of the successful super beings. And thus were called vampires.

The vessels were indeed superior. They could run for long distances with out rest very quickly, for they had no beating heart to slow them down. They did not need to breathe, so they could swim for longer periods of time and quickly, for they had lungs that didn't need oxygen, as well. They all had porcelain white skin that glistened in the sun, a faint luminosity that attracted little attention. They had a beauty that was unique to them, but was flawless. They could stand in the sun without burning, which is another myth that is proved false. They also had super strength, enough to dig through the bedrock of a river bed quickly and cut diamonds with there fingernails. They did need basic human hygiene, for their diet contained mostly fluids, and needed to rest at least once a week in the form of sleep, as the Tailed Beasts soon figured out. Life was perfect for them, at least for the first few days. However, soon after they had gained the vessels, one of the Tailed Beasts had discovered the need for blood as nutrition, and the Beasts all cursed with anger. They could, of course, still live on the nutrition of regular human foods, but the need for blood was overwhelming. The Beasts avenged their misfortune and killed the crazy human with a god-complex. These beings did not die, however. The beasts themselves decided to give the vessels a soul and a free will, but the Beasts lost the energy they had giving these bodies hearts, metaphorically speaking, and minds. They hibernated, and haven't been seen since.

This long history, however, does not explain how vampires are created from humans. Each vampire has venom in his or her body. The vampire actually has two types of venom. The regular venom that incapacitates their victim and keeps them paralyzed until the vampire finishes feeding, and the venom used to transform a human to a vampire. This venom can only be used once, for the full amount of the transforming venom in a vampires body has to be used to transform someone. So when that... Akastuki bit me, he used up all the transforming venom and injected it into me.

I shook my head and walked to the bathroom. _I need a shower._

After my relaxing and steamy shower, I looked out my window suspiciously.

"Something bad is going to happen today, I can just feel it..." I murmur ominously.

_Maybe I am just being paranoid. That dream I had was terrifying. I haven't had that dream since I was first transformed._

I quickly put on underwear and put on the brand new uniform of the Japanese school I would start going to today. It consists of a white blouse with a pocket on the chest with the words Aka High School in red with a black flame surrounding it , tucked into a red plaid skirt that's hem ended right above the knee. Over the blouse was a black jacket with white buttons that had long sleeves folded onto itself on the end. I then wore the mandatory red tie. I wore knee length white socks and black shoes.

I brushed through my still wet pink locks and gave myself the once-over and nodded at my appearance before leaving my apartment and starting the walk to my new high school.

* * *

I paused in front of the humongous school that I am apparently going to be going to now. The traditional Japanese building, with a rectangular shape, was three stories in height, and had whitewashed brick, and brown, pointed tops, to prevent total destruction during the common earthquakes. The Japanese school had a parking lot, apparently for students, that were filled with expensive cars of models such as Jaguar, Mercedes Benz, and Lamborghini's, and of course, brands I have never even heard of, and I suddenly felt proud that I had not driven over, or else I would just be another rich kid. I always liked sticking out.

But, of course, I have always been paranoid. I immediately thought of how many vampires could be found here, for vampires always come across money, and seem to like purchasing flashy items. This school was a private school, only letting in the ridiculously rich or the ridiculously intelligent to enter the grounds, let alone be taught here. And, unknowingly, this characteristic seems to be inviting to vampires everywhere.

_Let's just hope nobody recognizes me. If they do, I will have to move... again._

I have been running from the Akastuki for a very long time, since I was first created. The Akatsuki that created me had left me in the alley, and was going to come to get me once my transformation was complete. But, I was able to move away from the alley, even in my unbearably painful state, and had gone to hide in silent terror, in an abandoned cottage only a kilometer from said alley. After my transformation, my incredible fight-or-flight instincts kicked in, and they led me in the opposite direction of the Akatsuki. They have never gotten me, and they -hopefully- never will.

It's been about... three-hundred years since I last saw those eyes that were bleeding crimson.

_Ah... I really need to learn his name, it's kinda annoying not being able to identify him..._

I found myself in the building, in front of a door marked office. I walked in and found the office to be quite glamorous. It was outfitted with cremes and beiges with rose in vases, and a clean floor. There was a pleasant woman at the counter, her white blouse clean from spots and her hair tied securly with a barrette.

She looked up and smiled. "How may I help you?"

I smiled back, "I'm new here and I need my schedule."

She looked at me again and quickly brought out a folder and handed it to me, another one of her practiced smiles back on her face.

"Ah, then you must be Sakura, ne? Well, I hope you have a nice first day of school! My name is Ms. Kasumi, by the way! Anything you need, just come to me!"

I almost flinched at hearing that name, but I quickly covered up my hesitation and smiled at her.

"Arigato."

I left the nicely decorated office and quickly sought out my schedule:

**Period One (Homeroom): AP English III Rm. 306 w/ Mr. Wilcocks  
Period Two: AP World History Rm. 709  
Period Three: Art II Rm. 425  
Period Four: AP Calculus Rm. 506  
Period Five: AP Japanese Literature Rm. 321  
Lunch Period  
Period Six: AP Physics Rm. 666  
Period Seven: Pre-Anatomy Rm. 667**

I immediatly found homeroom, which was easily located because of the simple layout of the building, and walked in just in time to hear the chiming of the bell, signaling the start of the fifteen minute homeroom to begin. The students were all seated in their niches, and I was standing in the front of the room, in front of the teachers desk in the corner, waiting patiently for the slightly big teacher to look up.

In the few seconds it took for him to notice me and look up, I had registered that there were three vampires in the room, and that they had recognized me as a vampire, but, thankfully, not as the _Escapee _as most vampires had taken to call me. A sudden vision had appeared to me, a vision of Mr. Wilcocks death. It came as my mental shield was temporarily released in my moment of relief. I sighed.

_These Americans need to lay off the cholestrol based foods._

He was going to die of a blood clot.

He cleared his throat, "Ah, you must be the new student we have been expecting. Sakura Haruno, correct? Well, go ahead and introduce yourself." His voice was gruff from years of smoking.

I smiled cheerily and turned to face the class, "Hello, I am Haruno Sakura-"

Suddenly, a scent of almonds and honey hit me like a tidal wave, and memories of crimson eyes and dark hair invaded my mind.

"Itachi Uchiha, late again, I see. You will be reprimanded, of course..." Mr. Wilcocks sounded annoyed, but I didn't pay much attention to him as I saw the vampire enter the room.

He was tall and lanky, but had obvious muscles under his uniform. He had long hair, tied at the nape of his neck, and had the same mesmerising crimson eyes I remembered. He finally sat down at and empty two-person table and lifted his eyes to meet mine. There was slight surprise in the blood-red depths, but was quickly covered up with a triumphant satisfaction. I inwardly scowled. My facade of ease had not fallen.

"Sakura, you will sit beside the simpleton that just came to my class late, Itachi Uchiha."

I glowered fiercely, inwardly of course. _You are so damn lucky you are going to die in approximately three days and 47 minutes of a blood clot. _I thought sinisterly. I smile and skipped the rest of the way to my appointed seat. I sat down, not looking at Itachi, for fear of his expression. Only when I had gotten settled, and Mr. Wilcocks had started his lesson on English poets, had Itachi showed any open recognition.

_"I have finally found you, my koi." _he whispered, as soft as a kitten's meow, but as dangerous as a lions breathing during his hunt.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was it. Didn't give much away. ^_^' But I got Itachi in their. As always, R&R!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, I am actually on schedule! Anyway, just wanted to say that I should be able to get off my lazy ass now to write some stories!!! Right now, it looks like "An Avenger's Diary" isn't going to be updated anytime soon... Anyway, I noticed that I kinda forget to put a disclaimer in some of my chapters, but I think it is kinda obvious...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. BUT DO OWN ANY AND ALL POEMS IN MY FICTIONS, UNLESS STATED OTHERWISE. I ALSO OWN THIS PLOTLINE, AND ANY OC'S THAT MAY OR MAY NOT APPEAR IN THIS, AND ANY OF MY, STORY.**

**Onwards to the story, enjoy!**

* * *

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on edge when he smirked at me, obviously noticing my tension. I struggled to keep the fear off my face, and apparently succeeded, for he frowned and cocked his head slightly, looking in the direction of the teacher's desk. I decided to speak, for what reason, even I didn't know.

"You cannot discern that quite yet." I replied, just as quietly.

His elegant brow rose in amusement, the corner of his mouth upturned pleasantly in a crooked smile. He faced completely to me and gave me his full attention, as if he was watching a film and wanted to witness what occurred next.

"Miss Haruno! How did the poet Edgar Allen Poe die?" Mr. Wilcocks asked, smirking slightly, thinking he had caught me off guard.

I held back a smirk and looked at him, slightly put off. He looked confused at why I seemed angry.

"How Edgar Allen Poe died is a complete mystery. Many have ascertained that Poe had died from abuse of his alcohol, or otherwise classified as Alcohol Poisoning. That is the most reasonable, obvious, and popular belief of how he died."

"Very good-" I cut him off, my lips upturned into a full blown smirk.

"But a professor had been given the case, with only the initials E.A.P. on it, so his superiors could have an unbiased conclusion of how Poe died. The professor concluded that Poe had actually died from _Rabies _and not from Alcohol Poisoning. The symptoms of the two are actually very similar, and it was an easy mistake to make, but neither of the two supposed causes of Poe's death have been proven completely."

Mr. Wilcocks looked at me wordlessly, going red in the face. I smiled sweetly at him.

"Do not question me about my favorite poet, Mr. Wilcocks."

The room was quiet before someone broke the tension and laughed. Mr. Wilcocks turned with a huff and left the room. Soon after, the bell had rung. I quietly gathered my bag and pushed in my chair and left the classroom. Or rather, I_ tried _to leave the classroom, but a cold, hard hand had found it's way to my wrist. I tugged on it, but the appendage would not let me go. I sighed and turned my head, trying to block out the images of the students' deaths from my mind, as well as the image of the man before me's death.

I sighed, "Would you mind letting me go?'

He smirked again, _Damn him and his smexyness!!!, _and turned me towards him completely.

"Why would I, when you are mine?" He asked, his voice deep and soft. If his voice was tangible, I bet it would feel like velvet. But then what he said registered in my brain.

"I am not anyone's! Just because you created me and left this stupid mark doe not mean-" He cut off my rambling with a surprised gasp.

"What mark, I did not mark you?" he looked at me, and his piercing, questioning gaze made me stutter.

"The k-kanji for moon on m-my neck..." I said, pulling my collar down. I heard the bell ring in a far away place, but now, it was only me and...

He suddenly grasped my neck gently and cocked my head, arching my neck for a better view of my neck.

"This isn't from me." He said, his voice a meer whisper now, as if in awe. He let me go, and a hurriedly composed my self. I looked up at him as he smirked.

"Do you know what the kanji for moon symbolizes?" I shook my head. "It means that I have created a jinchuuriki." He sounded proud of himself.

"A what?"

"Do you know of the story of how vampires were created?" I nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"The demons who were made into the first vampires had ended up giving their vessels souls so that they could walk on their own. But the demons had to go into hibernation. No one has heard of them since." I said, nodding mu head impatiently.

He smirked down at me. "That's what the open story is. There is a prophecy that the demons would one day come back, sealed into a vampire. Each demon would have their own unique seal, place on different areas of the body-"

"Are you saying that is what a jinchuuriki is, and that I have a demon sealed inside of me." I said, disbelief coloring my tone. He nodded.

"The Rokubi No Raijuu, if I am not mistaken."

"I am a weasel...?" He chuckled silently.

"An irony, really."

I looked sharply at him. "And why is that?"

He looked at me, savoring my reaction, "Because my name is Itachi."

I looked at him silently, then laughed out loud. "Ne, why would someone name their child after a weasel?"

His face at phased back to an emotionless mask, watching me giggle. I had quickly gained composure and began to back away.

"Ne, I need to get to class..."

"No, you are coming with me." he said bluntly, clasping his hand onto my wrist again in an unwavering grip of steal. I tried to pull, harder this time, my fight or flight instincts acting up again. In my inner panic attack, I had accidentally loosened my mental wall, that blocked out all visions of the deaths of the people around me. I gasped as an image entered my head, and my body instantly froze, and the tenseness of my shoulders had broadened. I gasped and hit the floor as my knees grew weak. I subtly noticed Itachi calling my name, almost in a panic, or as much of a panic as he could get in, that emotionless bastard, but I was to far in the vision to do anything accept pull up my mental shield, strengthening it. The vision immediately disappeared, and I sighed in relief as I grabbed the outstretched hand, and tried to compose myself, but failed terribly.

Everytime I blinked, all I could see was that one second of the vision of Itachi's death. My skin crawled as if it had been raining a warm liquid. _All that blood... _I blanched and dry heaved, bent over my knees, my face paler than usual. I could feel Itachi holding my hair back and patting my back, for once, not knowing what to do.

"What happened?" he asked me almost anxiously, and I wondered how he could grow any kind of attachment to me in such a small moment in time.

"Nothing, I am fine now." I said, straightening up, and avoiding his face. _Oh his face...all that blood..._ I shivered, and his grip tightened on my shoulder.

"Do you really believe that I would believe such a weak lie?" he said, "Now, tell me what the matter is?"

I sighed, and his grip loosened. Seeing this moment of opportunity, I flashed, in a flurry of speed, into the hallway and sped away, leaving the school. The images around me should have been a blur of colors, for the speed I was going at was above the norm fo a car, let alone a person, but it didn't, I could see every individual crack on the concrete, as if I had not been moving at all. And although the time didn't call for it, fo I could hear Itachi's quick, confident steps gaining on me, I felt exhilarated. I sped up, and intended to jump onto the wall of the building that was coming up quickly on my left, but never got the chance, for Itachi had tackled me to the ground. The impact we had made caused a crack to form in the concrete, and a loud residual sound arose.

"Now, tell me, before i force you to." Itachi growled. I sighed.

"I had a vision." Itachi's eyes widened slightly.

"Of the future?" I shook my head.

"Of your death." He immediately stiffened, and I took this chance to slide out from under him and sprint into the distance. This time, Itachi did not follow.

* * *

I sighed as I turned the knob of my front door. I quickly entered and grabbed a backpack from the ground under my bed. I zipped it open and pulled out some clothes from the closet. I took out a few t-shirts and some shorts, perfect for hiking up some mountains, or maybe swimming... I shook my head and pulled out some money from underneath my mattress. They were divided into ten thousand dollar increments, in case I need to evacuate the city. I slipped some other necessities into my bag, but on some tennis shoes, and quickly left my town home through the window after being sure not to leave anything that would reveal who I was, where I was going, and why I left.

As soon as my feet had touched the ground, I ran swiftly and silently, my soft footsteps falling on deft ears and my body undetectable to the human eye. I quickly turned a sharp right and ran across the vast expanse of the road that lead to the forest surrounding the secluded city. The forest had trees that held sturdy, thick branches for me to jump through, had the vampires try to use my scent on the ground to find me, and the trees were evenly spaced so I could run on the ground without much trouble.

Before exiting the city, I jumped on a building's roof, and looked out at my hometown, which had changed so much from the small village she was born in. She memorized how the city lights glimmered, and how the sun looked, a large ball of orange, off-setting the blue sky, turning it pink and red as it set, and how I could have lived a good life here, if I were human...

I cut myself off quickly, hardening my stare and turning stiffly, continuing to run through the forest.

_I can't think like that... One day, maybe I could rest and relax, maybe find love, maybe have a home... but now, with the Akatsuki on my tails, I have to concentrate on making it out of this journey alive._

Then and there, I promised myself something.

_I _will_ make it out of this alive, and I _will_ defeat anyone who stands in my way. _

It's some way of life, I admit, but if I can't protect myself, then how can I protect others? For one day, I know I will come across precious people, and I must prove to myself that I will have the ability to protect them when the time comes, so... till then...

_I can't trust anyone to protect me except me._

* * *

I was resting on a tree branch, a few hours later, already about 50 to 100 miles away, to rest. I was watching the moon glimmer in the cloudless sky, and watching the forest around me for any undiscovered threats. The forest was a bluish tint now, and I was still able to distinguish each and every leaf on every branch, my eyes not deceiving me, and finding no threats, I relaxed.

I let my senses expand, for even in my resting state, I had to stay alert.

And then, as if wanting to prove that I shouldn't let my guard down, two presences appeared in my radar, so to speak. They were both powerful vampires, of that I was certain. They were racing to my area, and then, I knew that I had been found. But... these people did not seem hostile... merely curious.

Ah, scratch that, one of them seemed to have gotten angry for some reason. I could smell the rage and the hate in the air as two figures appeared in a clearing that the tree that I was resting on was located at.

My breath stuttered to a halt as the first vampire, the one with hostility in his steps, appeared in the clearing. He had a striking resemblance to Itachi, I realized. He had fair raven hair, long bangs framing his beautiful, pale face. The back of his hair was in a strange style, resembling that of a cockatoo. He had the same aristocratic features as Itachi.

I noticed that as soon as he saw me, his onyx eyes, the only feature, save for his hair, that is unlike Itachi, had melted from the cold gaze, to a gaze of relief and disappointment.

The next vampire that entered the clearing, presumably the first vampire's companion, was a starkly different person, according to his appearance. He had spiky, golden blonde hair and sun-kissed skin. His oceanic blue eyes twinkled with emotion as he stared at his partner. He had boyish features, and seemed to carry himself as so. He then looked at me apologetically.

I also noticed and memorized their scents at this time. The blonde had a scent that was reminiscent of cinnamon and ginger. The dark haired companion's scent was eerily similar to Itachi's as well. Almonds and honey. Actually, it was the exact same scent I had memorized this morning! _How could this be...?_

"Hey, sorry about teme here, he... confused you with someone else." the blonde explained in a voice that was deep, yet had an odd childish quality, like the whisper of a forgotten childhood... He continued with a wave of his hand, "Anyway, this teme here is Sasuke, and I am Naruto! Who are you?"

I blinked, trying to comprehend why they would want to know who she was. "Why do you want to know who I am?" I asked carefully.

Naruto looked at me strangley, as did Sasuke. "So we could become friends. Don't you want that?"

I look at them both oddly, more so at Naruto. I shot Sasuke a look that Sasuke helpfully answered.

"The dobe, is very straight forward. He doesn't like beating around the bush. When he likes someone, he lets that person know. He has a... special gift for judging people." Sasuke smirked as he ended his monotonous speech.

"My name is Sakura." I said to them both, still not quite trusting them. Naruto grinned brightly.

"It suits you, Sakura-chan!" he appeared beside me in a quick burst of energy, and Sasuke followed.

"So, who were you looking for, Sasuke?" I asked him, curious as to how he could have mistaken me for someone else. That is a mistake most vampires do not make.

"He was looking for-" Naruto was about to finish his sentence, but Sasuke shot a furious glare at him that made Naruto choke on his answer and stutter. _Did Sasuke's eyes flash red for a moment?_

"U-um, I mean, your scent was one th-that he thought he recognized, but h-he was wrong?" Naruto said, lying pitifully. I smiled.

"I see you are not on to lie, Naruto, but I will respect Sasuke's wishes of privacy." I took a long look at Sasuke, "You also remind me of someone I had met, Sasuke."

Sasuke eyes widen, as if an unknown question had been answered and the answer was shocking. He approached me and hesitantly looked me in the eye. "Maybe you could help me." He asked, then hesitated before his eyes hardened from the resolve of a inner conflict. My eyes flickered slightly, thinking through my response.

_Should I travel in a group now that an Akatsuki knows I am alive? Of course, if one knows, then they all know. These two are amusing, and perhaps it would be better idea to travel with them, more protection and more cover. But my being with them could put them in danger. I should stop being selfish and think of other people before myself. Maybe if we establish a common goal... NO! I will not become attached to people and then loose them to my own weakness..._

Eventhough I was having an inner conflict, I knew that the moment Naruto asked me to be my friend that my bond with them would never break. I was dissapointed with myself for finding myself attached, but at the same time, I felt an odd sense of relief.

_Aw, crap, who am I kidding? I might as well go through willingly rather than beating myself up._

I smile up at Sasuke and Naruto, albeit a bit sadly. "Let's make a deal? I'll tell you all you want to know about me, and then you decide whether or not you wanna hang around with me. Then once you have decided, you could tell me a little about yourselves?" In this small, unnoticeable way, I can protect them from myself. Rather punish myself than the innocent around me.

Naruto frowned, and obviously was going to argue about already trusting her, no matter how foolishly, but Sasuke cut him off.

"We agree to your terms."

"Ok, ok! But we should go somewhere more comfortable! And beside, don't you think sensei should be around and hear this as well?" Naruto exclaimed haphazardly flailing his arms around his body.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted in agreement before sprinting off into the south-east. Naruto followed right after him, carefully covering his tracks. I smiled slightly and ran after them.

_Dear God, I hope I don't regret this later._

**Well, their is chapter 3 for you peoples! If you enjoyed, review please! Can anyone guess who the sensei is! It's kinda obvious. Well, R&R!!!**

* * *


End file.
